


Before Trost (Marco x Jean)

by eggplantboy113



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Marco Bott, actually hella sad if you know what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantboy113/pseuds/eggplantboy113
Summary: At the cadet training camp, it was lights out at 9:00 pm. No sooner, and definitely no later. Any sooner and you were a suck up, any later and the commander would have your ass for it.So the lights were out in each cabin on both the boys' and girls' side of the camp. However, this of course didn't mean that everyone was sleeping.Two cadets, for example, were far from sleeping.





	Before Trost (Marco x Jean)

"Marco...Marco jesus not so hard, you're shaking the bed..." Jean managed out, his moan-filled voiced like music accompanying Marco's hard thrusts. Marco ignored this plea and continued driving himself into Jean, much to the other's exasperation.

"Marco...What if the others can hear us?" Jean whispered out again. 

Marco paused for a second, and through heavy breaths said, "Jean, our bunk mates are on kitchen cleanup duty.", after which he immediately returned his grip onto Jean's thighs as well as his thrusts into Jean. 

The sudden continuation of movement sent shock-waves though Jean's nervous system and managed out an uncharacteristic whimper from the arrogant, overly-confident Jean.

"I mean people in the other cabins..." Jean clarified 

"Oh Jean...You flatter me," Marco giggled lightly, "Do I really make you moan that loud?"

Jean, at this moment realized what he had implied by previous statement and immediately turned a deep shade of scarlet, his right arm stretching up to cover his eyes from his partner. 

"Jean...you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Marco breathed.

Following this, Marco grasped the wrist that was covering Jean's face and leaned down, resting his head in the crook of Jean's neck, his lips brushing over Jean's ear, all the while continuing with his sporadic hip movements. "Your face, Jean...I want to see your face." He whispered.

Jean, a slave to the chills Marco gave him, let his arm slide up and over his forehead and rest right above his head.

His light brown eyes were immediately met by Marco's own of a darker shade. His eyes surveyed Marco's strong, handsome face. His chestnut hair that fell in short waves on either side of his forehead. His thin yet defined eyebrows. Then, Jean's most favorite part, those freckles. Those speckles of darker skin were a gorgeous accouterments on an already visually stunning specimen. In no time, Jean had outstretched his neck to finally get a taste of Marco's tender mouth.

Marco responded quickly to this kiss and leaned his head forward as well to relieve Jean of any unneeded stress.

This kiss was cut short by Marco who leaned away from the lip-lock, and cupped Jean's face in his hands, then he announced, face just inches from Jean's, "Jean, I'm cumming."

 _'Cumming? Right now? Inside of me? Oh god, I want it so bad.'_ Jeans face and ears burned with embarrassment of his own lewd thoughts.

As Marco grew nearer to complete climax, he let out deep guttural words that could almost be made out to say, "Jean. You're. So. Hot. When. You. Turn. Red. Like. That." Each word with a corresponding thrust directly into Jean's ass.

Hearing and feeling what he did, Jean came just to the tipping point of orgasm when he made one request, "Marco....Let's cum at the same time...!"

Directly after the request was made, that exact thing happened. In a whirlwind of both boys screaming and gripping onto sheets, each other, or anything to support their passion, both of their sexual climaxes were met.

After their simultaneous orgasms, Marco slowly slid out of Jean, earning a slight hiss from the boy.

Marco laid next to Jean, wrapping one sweaty arm behind Jean's neck. Jean tilted his head towards Marco, and motioned for Marco to move his own head closer. Marco obliged and the two shared a short lived, yet sweet kiss.

Afterwards, Marco giggled and asked, "So, will it be Jean Bott, or Marco Kirstein?"

Jean's face grew red once again, "Don't mess around like that! Weirdo..." Said Jean, turning on his side away from Marco. Marco's giggles only grew louder.

"If...If all this titan stuff wasn't happening....and we lived normal lives in some village...I wouldn't mind being Jean Bott..." murmured Jean

. Upon realizing that Marco wasn't reacting verbally, Jean turned to face him. When he looked he was surprised to see miniature trails of tears streaming down Marco's face.

"Marco! What's wrong!? Did you want to be Marco Kirstein? That's fine too! I-" Jean's questions were cut off quickly by Marco abruptly pulling Jean into a hug, his face buried in Jean's smooth chest, and it wasn't long before Jean realize that Marco was giggling.

Jean pulled back, "Marco...?" Marco immediately lifted his head, "They're happy tears, Jean! I'm only giggling because you freaked out so much!" Jean didn't think he could turn any more red.

"I'm just so happy y'know? You like the thought of us being married..." Marco stared deep into Jean's eyes after saying these words, and Jean stared back, not wanting to deny his definite want to be with Marco forever, but also being too coy to actually confirm that he indeed had a soft spot, and for Marco of all people. Deep in thought, Jean didn't notice the shift in Marco's eyes.

"It's just...That first part..." said Marco. "You know, we could have a future together even with all of this going on. We both want to be in the military police right? It wouldn't be hard."

Jean was filled with instant regret, which reflected in his thoughts: _Now you've done it. Think before you speak._

"Would you...Would you really want to?" Asked Jean

"Jean Kirstein. I want, more than anything, to be beside you forever." Marco continued "I want to be beside you every time you lose your temper, every time you say snobbish things. Every time you blush. Every time you overestimate yourself. As long as you are the amazing Jean Kirstein that I know, I want to be beside you. I love you. I really do."

 _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ Jean's head was a whirlwind of just that same sentence over and over.

"You...I....Oh Marco..!" Jean plunged his face deep into the space between Marco's slightly defined pectoral muscles.

Marco buried his face into Jean's hair. "So it's a plan then?" Marco whispered. He felt Jean nod into his chest. Marco smiled deeply.

"Jean Bott it is then. Once we've gotten settled into the military, it'll be Mr. and Mr Bott." He mused to himself.

"D-Don't you forget either, Marco! This is a promise! I won't let you say and do all those things to me and then just back out! Once we're old enough, you promise, right?' Jean said, blushing as per usual.

Marco held out his pinkie, and Jean quickly linked theirs together.

Then there was silence. Jean would have fallen asleep to this silence if it wasn't for one last quip from Marco, "How hard would that Jeager kid laugh if he knew you were a bottom?"

"Shut up!" yelled the ever-blushing Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the writer of this same work on Quotev, but like -2 people read it on there so I figured I'd post it here


End file.
